The Battle of The Angels
by TheArtist67
Summary: Clarissa Garroway is an abused farm girl. Jace Lightwood is a general in the war against Idrians. They come together in one harsh cold winter and slowly fall in love. A month later, Jace goes off to fight again and Clarissa slips out of her window, following him. Four parts. A lot better than it sounds (trust me, I wrote it)
1. Chapter 1

_Part I_

Clarissa peered outside, the worst winter in years that the Eighteen Territories had in years. The snow was a pure white, but she knew that when the soldiers flew by, the snow would turn from its pure white to a bloody red.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Clarissa, dear, you know it will not be good to see the army go by."

She heard the voice of her father, Lucian. She turned around. "Father, what if I want to see them? It cannot be so bad as seeing the bloodshed bound to happen. It will happen one moment or another."

Jocelyn Garroway wiped her hands on the cloth next to her, standing. "The battles are not to be fought in the winter. It is quite clear why, is not dear?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Which is why it would be the perfect time to attack, if you consider it. If the other side is not to fight in the harsh winters, why not surprise them?"

Her brother entered the room. "That is absolutely ridiculous. As if they have enough soldiers to fight an army of so many. Soldiers are dying, losing body parts due to frostbite, starving, and you assume that they have enough soldiers to fight during their recovery time?"

Clarissa glared at him. "Fine, but I will do all but fight if the other side attacks, will I not?"

Jocelyn cleared her throat. "They're here."

Clarissa ran outside, despite her mother's cry to put on a coat.

A man jumped off his horse and smiled at the family. "Hello, my name is Jace Herondale. Us three men," he indicated to the other me on the horses surrounding him, "Were wondering if you would kindly quarter us for a few days until they can get back on their feet, quite literally."

Clarissa examined the men's legs and her eyes widened at the amount of blood dripping from one man's legs.

She looked back at her father. "You will, won't you Father?"

He looked at the men gravely. "Clarissa, Jonathan, go inside."

"But-" Clarissa began.

"Inside, Clarissa, _now,_" Lucian said.

She made a frustrated noise but turned away in a huff.

The inside was warm and Clarissa curled up by the fire, sketching until she heard the man's voice again. She turned and licked her lips, getting a better look at the injured men. The man's leg was now wrapped up and he was leaning on Jocelyn. The other man had lost two toes and four fingers. The only uninjured one was Jace and she was sure her eyes had to adjust to the beauty of the man.

His golden hair was tousled, snow specks dancing on top of the fine hairs. He looked freshly shaven despite having just coming from war. He smirked at her with perfect pink, full lips, his left golden eye sparkling slightly. He was tall, possibly 6'4. He looked slightly scrawny, probably due to lack of food but was still well built. A musket was on his arm, strapped securely, but ready to be fired in a moments notice.

"Clarissa," Lucian's voice shook her out of her shock, "I thought I told you to go to bed.

She grinned slightly. "Actually, I believe I told you told me to go inside, not go to bed. Massive difference." Jace snorted at her.

"It was implied," he said coldly.

"I did not hear bed in the sentence, therefore I will not go to bed," She said, turning back towards the fire.

"Clarissa, you will get your sorry a-" Lucian began before Clarissa stood up.

"What harm will a little sixteen year old _girl_ do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, a glare set into her petite.

Jace was studying her, she could feel his gaze sharp on her shoulders, but she refused to break her father's battle by only a slight glance. It would show she was distracted.

And she planned to win this battle, whether it was about going to bed or if she would jump off a cliff, it didn't make a difference to Clarissa.

_Jace's Pov_

He felt the tension between the two. The beautiful red head may have been petite, but she was intimidating. If he was Lucian, he would have slowly backed away, breaking eye contact, but this man was clearly used to it.

"Clarissa, you're being bratty," he said, licking his lips. "You know you can do a lot, Jace is only seventeen."

Clarissa barked out a mocking laugh. "_Jace_ is in the rebelling army, trained, and I am not Jace, clearly." She gestured to her body with a small smirk.

"You've got an attitude like him," said one of Jace's comrades, Harrison.

Jace glared at him. "I thought we agreed not to get in to this?" Jace's voice wasn't very questioning, but more threatening, his stance intimidating.

Harrison shrunk back shrugging his shoulder with the hand with all five fingers.

"Jocelyn, Jonathan," Lucian called. Why would he call them? Could he not do something to the girl himself? "Jonathan, tell your sister to get into her bed."

Clarissa licked her lips and her eyes now looked fearful as she stole a glance at the towering blonde.

Jonathan yanked her arm and she cried out, as she was drug up the steps. His grip was too tight; fingerprints would most likely be on her wrist's veins.

Jace sighed. "Should we also find a room?"

Lucian nodded. "Next to Clary's. Her door is the splatter painted one. Goodnight men."

He tipped his hat and sat next to the fire before he said, "Harrison, Draeden, go to Jocelyn. She'll get you as fixed up as possible. She's in the basement."

Jace wandered back up the steps and he heard something bang against a dresser and a slight whimper.

"Stupid girl, listen to your father. My father would have smacked you like I am now!" Jonathan. Jace's lips parted in shock.

Another thump and a loud cry. Jace slammed open the door, looking at the small girl propped against the dresser, her hand up in the air. Jonathan flew back from her and ran from the room.

"Clarissa," Jace knelt down next to her. She hissed in pain before she smacked his hand away.

"I'm fine," she grunted.

"No you have a broken arm," he said, gingerly picking it up. He grabbed gauze from his pocket and wrapped it tightly but gently. She hissed again, her face contorted.

"Your arm won't heal right," he said, "but it's better than nothing."

She looked at him with a strange face, as if finally considering he might be worth something, before getting up and climbing into her bed. "Goodnight Jace, have a good night's rest."

"You too," he said awkwardly before closing the door and blowing out the candle.

Jace woke up after a long night of nightmares. War isn't easy to see, even for Jace. He might be fighting against Idrians but it wasn't easy to kill them as if it were favorite his food to eat. For some strange reason, he always thought about the effect it would have on the family of that poor man or woman before he threw the knife. They could sense the hesitation on him of course, but they didn't say anything, just stood there as if they were saying their final prayer to the Angel, hoping that judgment wouldn't be too harsh that they would be struck down to hell. Jace had actually turned away sadly once when he was about to throw a knife at an eighteen year old.

Jace swung his feet over the bed before he remembered Clarissa. He sighed and knocked on the redhead's door as he heard the light conversation and laughter.

"Come in!" she said brightly, as if the broken arm didn't affect her. He opened the door to see a brunette boy with brown glasses. He stared at Jace curiously and almost with jealousy if Jace read his eyes just right.

"Hey, I was wondering about your arm?" Jace said walking into the neat orange bedroom.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her. "So you told some random stranger what happened but not me?"

"Simon, I told you, he helped me," she said, sighing slightly. "And it hurts really badly but I'll look past it until breakfast. Mom's used to my clumsiness." She looked at Jace pleadingly, begging to keep her secret. "And I just knocked into my dresser, I told you!"

Simon shook his head. "Clary, I know there's more to it than that."

"No, actually," Jace lied smoothly; a smirk lined on his face as he sat next to Clarissa and took her arm. He took off the gauze gently and tied some more on it. "I heard a loud thump next door and a cry of pain, probably not in her sleep," he said as he tied it on, "so I came over and she had slept walked into the dresser. I don't know how really."

Simon scoffed. "Who are you anyways? I never even caught you name." His tone was accusing, as if saying he broke Clarissa's arm.

"Jace Lightwood, Shadowhunter's third general."

Simon snorted, "You really want me to believe-"

"Simon!" Clarissa shouted. "He _is._ He came last night and from what I asked of Father, his brother and sister are coming in a month and a week as well!"

Simon huffed and made some excuse to leave the room.

"Breakfast!" Jocelyn's voice rang and Clarissa walked out of the bedroom, holding up a stopping hand before Jace could follow. He heard her mother's gasp of surprise and rushing Clarissa down the stairs and Simon entered the room again.

Simon narrowed his dark brown eyes at him, licking his lips, searching Jace's eyes for any sign of lying from the earlier situation. "Look, I don't know what you want with Clary-"

"Why do you always call her Clary?" Jace asked innocently, as if he wasn't trying to change the subject.

He muttered something about it being her nickname before he got back on Jace's case. "What is wrong with Clary?"

Jace searched him before deciding he would tell Simon. "Look, don't tell her I told you this, but I walked into her bedroom yesterday and Jonathan was beating her up. I didn't see any action, but I saw the aftermath. Simon, look, you have to look after her. Don't let her get too snappy. I can't do anything about it but she trusts you so please…"

Jace didn't tell Simon why he didn't want this to happen to Clarissa. Simon would probably assume that he liked her and didn't want her pretty face to get messed up, but Simon could go assuming that, because he wasn't even close to getting that right. He never would be. Boys like Jace; they didn't fall for the stubborn girls that were short and innocent. No, they fell for girls like Ashleigh Mariteena, blonde and blue eyed with big chests and short dresses.

"And I thought I could actually trust you."

Jace and Simon whirled around to see Clarissa Garroway leaning against the door pane.

"Clarissa he's-" Jace began before she walked forward and smack him hard in the face. He looked at her in shock and she growled at him.

"He's what? My best friend? Yeah, I kind of already know that. Don't you think that there was a _reason_ I didn't tell him? He's never going to give me personal space! He's never going to leave my damn house! So yeah, thanks for the consideration, but I didn't need it!"

"Clary, you know that's not true!" Simon exclaimed. "I wouldn't stalk you! If you told me to leave you alone I would!"

"Stay out of this!" she shouted and Simon shrunk back like a wounded puppy.

"Clarissa, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I thought you might need some support or something. I can't give you that! Only your best friend can and you know that!" Jace yelled, refusing to be put down by a five-foot tall girl.

"No, you know that's not the reason. I'm a nuisance so you put me with the only person that can stand me!" she said back. "That's why Jonathan beats me around, why my father hates me, and why my mother can barely stand the sight of me. And you! I thought I finally had another friend but you just want me out of your hair for forever! Well, I'm sorry I can't provide that!"

Jace looked at her in amazement. Did she really think all of those terrible things? "Clary, that's not true. I've dealt with this before, myself. My father hit me around and no one could help me! And you have somebody, why don't you ask him for help?"

She looked at him, and Jace could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. She walked out of the room hastily, a wad of bandages cradled in her good arm.

Jace ran his hand through his golden hair and turned back to Simon, licking his lips.

"Well, Lightwood," he said, looking at Jace as he walked backwards out of the room, "you're no where close to getting her a first kiss." He flipped his leather jacket and Jace could almost see a strut in the little rat's walk. Jace gritted his teeth and grabbed his arm.

"Simon," he said, as if he were taking to a child, "I don't want a date, I want her to be _okay,_ and you're the only one who can give that to her so please-"

"I never said I wouldn't," he said and he began walking away again but Jace let him go this time.

The next few days were extremely awkward. Jace never checked on Clarissa again, leaving her alone. Every time she saw him, she sped up, never looking him directly in the eye.

It continued like this until she got her cast off, one month later. Jace couldn't stand it anymore, the quick glances of embarrassment, pity, and glares.

Finally, Jace went down to Clarissa's bedroom and he sat down on her bed starting a 5:00 and staring at her until 7:27.

"What are you doing here?" she asked groggily.

Jace sighed. "I'm here to say you were right and I'm sorry. I should have gone to you. You aren't me. You won't take the situation the same why I did. I shouldn't have assumed that and…I'm sorry."

She smiled and then started laughing. "Well that took you long enough. I'm not really mad anymore, Jace. I'm sorry I was a bitch and I shouldn't have been so rude. You wanted to help, not hurt me." She smiled again, more dazzling this time and it made my heart pump faster.

Over the course of the month, Jace had more time than was needed to study Clary and he realized it didn't take an Ashleigh Mariteena to fascinate him. Clary did it just fine. Any girl would've completely forgiven Jace without a second though about it, but Clarissa had him on the tip of his toes for a month, losing hope day by day. Why did he have hope in the first place? At first it wasn't completely obvious, but days later he realized he may be slowly falling for the red head. He then put himself on a severe restraining order to not even look at Clarissa Garroway for more than three seconds at a time.

Then, he came to the cold realization that no restraining order could stop him from falling for the girl more. So he let himself dive in head over heels. By now, he had most definitely fallen in love with her, no matter if he hadn't spoken to her in a month.

Back to the present, Jace commanded himself.

Clarissa was slowly leaning forward until he could take it no longer. He clasped her lips between his and she gasped in surprise, but quickly closed her eyes.

It was seven minutes before she finally pulled away. "So it wasn't only me!" she said before pulling him into another kiss.

The door flew open, "Clary, I need to-"

Jace and Clarissa flew back in surprise at Simon's voice.

Clary straightened out her hair and put on an embarrassed smile. "Hey Simon."

"You know what? I knew this would happen! I _knew_ he would kiss you and you'd be like Sleeping Beauty, finally awakening to his perfect kiss. But I always thought _he _would be _me!_" Simon yelled, walking into the bedroom.

"What?" Clary asked, stealing a glance at Jace but his face showed no emotion. It was almost scary as he examined his nails.

"I suppose you need to work this out?" He asked nonchalantly, staring at Clarissa with no emotion, their little moment had disappeared.'

"Well," Clary began but was cut off by Simon.

"Yes! Get yourself out of her bedroom and leave! You've ruined her life!"

"Simon!" Clary yelled, "Jace, wait!"

"I'll be back, I promise," he said, "I'm going to be gone for a few days though." He left the room briskly, even though his voice was robotic.

_Clary's POV:_

She stared at Simon with anger. "How could you?" her voice trembled with anger.

"It was you and I that were meant to be together! Not him! He was never part of this and you know it!" he said, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I love you Clary, and you're to stupid to realize it! I've always loved you and I always will! When did Lightwood ever come into the picture? Get him out of your head! He's going to _die_ in this damn war! There's the very low percentage that he will live. He won't think of you and not go to war because of you! But I would and you know it! You know what? To hell with this, to hell with him and to hell with _you!"_

Clary stared at him in bewilderment as he left her small room, not even saying goodbye to her mother. She heard Jace's footsteps come up to her bedroom.

"Well, goodbye, Clary," he said. "I hope you two work this out while I'm gone."

He began to walk off before she yanked him back in a matter of seconds. "Where are you going?"

Jace shrugged. "You'll see. Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Only if you come back," she said, "If you do plan on coming back."

"I'm not going to war," he said. "Goodbye Clary. I'll see you soon."

Clary heard the front door shut and the barn gate being opened.

She threw herself on the bed. Where did she ever go wrong? Jace was probably going to see his actual girlfriend and Simon was probably never going to talk to her.

Life officially sucked.

_Jace's POV:_

Maybe it was cruel to leave her like that but it was quite obvious he didn't plan on leaving her for forever. He'd already had a month of that.

He looked up at her window and watched her throw herself down on her bed.

He opened Jonathan's stall for a sturdy horse. Jonathan was gone some place for crazy people in the city of Alicante in Idris, the country Jace was fighting against.

The horse hadn't been used in months, only fed and was starting to get fat. That was about to change.

Jace hopped on and rode out into the city of Hobilins. Hobilins was a town Jace had helped conquer. They had tried getting his home city and Jace just couldn't let that happen. He had been fourteen years old then, his first war. It was a miracle he made it through.

He kicked his horse and it sped off into the sunrise, headed for the docks.

He stopped for a rest, pulling out an apple and feeding it to the horse before he pulled out a sandwich for himself.

He finished the sandwich in five minutes and the horse and three before they set off again.

They reached the city in two days time and he had to wait another for the boat to arrive. He was early.

He walked into an inn to see a striking Asian girl standing at the counter, having an argument with her father.

"Helen should not be brought into this!" she yelled. "So what she's my girlfriend? It's a free country!"

"But this is not a free household and I forbid you to see her again!" he yelled back.

Jace walked up to the counter, feeling quite awkward. "Deal with this customer, Aline, we'll discuss this later," her father said.

Aline walked up to the counter. "Hi, I'm sorry about that. My dad can be outrageous sometimes. Did you know he is supporting the Idrians? Sometimes I'd wish he would just _go_ back to war. But that's not right is it? Anyways, how many?"

Jace laughed a little. "That's not a good thing, I'll try not to kill him. One for one night, please."

"Follow me," she flashed him a brilliant smile.

The inn was lovely, wooden steps and very homey. Awards hung up on the walls and pictures of family members were scattered all in the hallways.

"Do you like it?" Aline asked. "My mother decorated it. She always wanted to be an architect. Here we are. Bathrooms are built in, showers and all. You may want to take one." She laughed and walked off, turning back and winking at him. If she weren't lesbian, he would've thought she was flirting with him.

But he didn't care to take that into consideration. All he wanted was a warm shower.

The name echoed in his mind as he lied down in the comfortable.

Clary was always the last thing he thought of at night, and tonight, it wasn't any different.

The alarm next to him went off, set for ten o' clock. He once again heard arguing but it wasn't Aline but probably now her mother.

"Can't you just let our little girl be happy?" she asked.

"Not when I want grandkids!" the gruff voice argued in return.

"They won't have our last name anyways!"

"I don't care. She can be alone and pregnant for all I care."

Jace's jaw dropped open.

"No! My daughter is not a whore and you will not treat her like one!"

"Your daughter, huh?"

"Yes, _my daughter_. She'll be my custody and I will let her be happy! The court case is at two!"

With that, a door slammed shut. Aline was behind Jace and he turned around to face her.

"I'm the reason for all their problems," she sighed, leaning on the rail of the stairs. "Maybe it'd be better for all of us if I were gone."

Jace just shook his head. "Nah, I think I agree with your mother. She's quite smart. Believing in your happiness is a lot better than believing you should be pregnant before you're married."

"Well, that is tradition. My father doesn't like tradition. You better get headed to the docks. It's eleven. The boat comes in about fifteen minutes from now. I hope I see you again, Jace."

"Goodbye Aline," he hugged her and walked out the door.

By the time he got to the docks, Alec and Isabelle were looking for him. "Alec, Isabelle!" he yelled. They looked around before they spotted him.

He man hugged Alec and kissed Isabelle on the hairline (brotherly fashion of course.) "C'mon, I've got two horses in town."

They rode for a day, not really conversing but basking in each other's presence.

Alec fell asleep but Jace and Isabelle began to talk about Clary.

"So she's nice. Why does she like _you_ again?" Isabelle asked, smirking.

"Because I'm Jace Lightwood of course. Name one person who doesn't like me!" Jace boasted.

"Abigail Gorfon."

"That girl was not normal!" Jace exclaimed. "She-never mind too scarring to recall memories."

"Oh come on, she wasn't that bad."

"Goodnight Isabelle. I don't even know you anymore."

Jace curled up and fell instantaneously asleep.

The rest of the day went by and they finally reached the Garroways'. The three jumped off the two bought horses and Jonathan's horse. Jace then put them in the stalls and the three walked in together.

"So what?" Clary's voice reached Jace's ears in a short amount of time as they dusted off their shoes. "Look, it's not like we're official or anything, Simon. I'm sure he has some pretty girlfriend elsewhere and that's probably why he left, but I'm not waiting for going to blow my chance if he doesn't!"

Jace flinched back and Isabelle smirked. "Another girlfriend," she laughed, "as if you could get one!"

Over that, Jace heard Simon begin to shout, "He doesn't even love you! I do! He's just going to play you like any other girl! Besides, it's just one kiss, he won't even know!"

Clary groaned. "Simon, I'll feel guilty and you know it! If you really loved me, you would understand."

Simon screamed some protest back at her before he walked to the front door. "Oh Clary, your little cheater's here!"

Jace gritted his teeth before he grabbed Simon's arm with a hard yank. "Now, now, you little rat. She cares about you. Don't you dare treat her like that. Get your little scrawny ass back in there and apologize." Simon shook his head and walked out the door.

"Tell your girlfriend to leave and then I'll apologize!" Simon shouted back. "All I've wanted to do is protect her!"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my _sister_!" Jace yelled.

"I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about _Clary._ Tell her to get out of your life and then I'll apologize." Simon walked out the door and didn't turn back.

Jace turned around and Clary was leaning against the doorframe. She had a habit of coming in during their conversations, didn't she?

She was wearing a flowing green ball gown, her hair pulled back in an elegant twist. A silver shawl was hung over her small shoulders and you couldn't see her feet if you tried. Her face was the opposite of elegant though; it was miserable but yet angered.

"So," she said, "is it true? You have another girlfriend?" She took out a picture from behind her back. It was he hugging Aline on the stairs, a smile on his face. How did she get that? "It's not photo shopped, I checked. I know we're not official but really, don't give a girl a hint that you like her."

Jace took the picture from her hands and stared at it a moment longer. "This is Aline Penhallow. I stayed at their inn in Hobilins while I was in the city. She's a lesbian and she's going through rough times. No, she has a girlfriend, Helen Blackthorn. Aline and I, we met at the inn and I was helping her."

She shook her head slightly. "Whatever Jace, there's no proof anyways that you aren't dating her. You look pretty relationship standard."

She walked away, becoming Isabelle and Alec to follow her.

Jace slumped down on the ground, tugging on his hair. How was he supposed to fix something that didn't need fixing? He didn't do anything and Clarissa obviously wasn't too broken up about it. She probably didn't even believe it fully, but who was going to take their chances with a picture like that?

"Jace?" Jocelyn came into the room, a tray of tea cradled in her hand. "Get up off the floor. I need to speak to you."

Oh, this was absolutely fantastic. Jocelyn was probably going to kill him for doing this to Clary.

They went into the living room and Jocelyn set the tea down. "Jace, she's a difficult girl to understand, you must know that. You can't really know her true emotions unless she tells them to you. But Jace, she likes you and she doesn't believe the picture Simon gave her to the fullest. Although, she won't ever do anything for you until you provide her with proof that you _didn't _do it."

Jace's mouth twitched. "What do you mean by 'anything?'"

Jocelyn's cheeks ignited a bright red, like Clary's. "Well, you know… Your, uh, _needs_."

Jace's jaw dropped, "You think…you think…you think _what now?_ Never mind, don't answer that. Do you think Clary would come to Hobilins with me?"

Jocelyn jaw tightened. "With you? Really, two hormonal teenagers without any parental assistance?" She snorted before busting out completely, almost rolling on the floor. "Yeah, no. Anyways, Clarissa is getting ready for the ball. Why don't you tell her what you think?"

She shooed him off, calling how he needed to get ready himself.

The way back up, he passed by his comrade's room. "General Jauhooli said to remind Jace we're going into war in three days time. Make sure he's equipped properly and all."

Jace didn't know why, but he found himself sprinting up to Clarissa's bedroom, pounding on her door. When she opened it, he enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my God, oh my God," he breathed heavily.

She pushed him off gently. "Jace, what happened?" she asked gently, steading him with her small arm.

"I go back in three days. Please, don't make me go, don't leave me like this," Jace huffed, trembling. "It's too much. There are too many people. Oh my God, the way Jeffery died and his last breath. _No!_"

Clary pushed him back onto the bed. "Jace _calm down._"

The fresh images flashed through his mind. The first time Alec got injured, it was his worst yet.

_The summer was hot and Alec and Jace lay on their backs, enjoying it. Alec got up, saying, "I'm going to go get some water. I'll be back in five."_

_ Alec got up, wandering inside their main fortress in the woods, made out of pure wood. In one room, there was a water hole for the men to drink out of. Not traditional, but smart, if you think about it._

_ Jace got up, wandering around the dying flowers. He picked up a rose and flitted his eyes down as he thought about the amount of people dying around him and he was holding a blood red color rose. Wake up and smell the roses to Jace meant 'Wake up and think about other people's death as the blood drips down your finger from the thorns.' _

_ He thrust down the rose; it wasn't as if he had anyone to give it to anyways. War would be even more difficult if he had someone to think about anyways._

_ But at least he would have someone to come home to._

_He heard the draw of a string and turned around a moment too late. The arrow whizzed past his ear and Jace ducked._

_ Jeffery, a man on his team, was shooting an arrow at _Jace_. Why? He was betraying them. It was obvious as Jace rolled out of the way from a second arrow._

_ "Jace!" It was Alec's voice. "Where'd you go? Jeffery, he's killed five people now and we can't find him!"_

_ Jeffery then turned towards Alec, another arrow nocked. _

_ "Alec! _Duck!" _ Jace screamed, lunging at Jeffery even though he was too far away._

_ The arrow flew one second before Jace tackled him after lunging a second time._

_ Alec flew back, plopping down in the dirt._

_ He's dead, Jace thought, Oh my God, my best friend's dead._

_ Jace screamed before driving a spare knife right into Jeffery's stomach._

_ The blood got on his clothes, but Jace didn't care. He kept on screaming the worst swear words in the name of history that he could possibly fathom._

_ "Please," Jeffery's voice whispered. "They said that Mary Catherine would be okay. My babies, they wouldn't kill them if I didn't kill you. All of you. Please, I'm so…" Jeffery's last words died on his lips and Jace didn't waste anytime on the traitor, he ran over to Alec. _

_ Alec was losing blood quickly but he was still breathing. "Jace, he just hit my side, bring me to Magnus."_

_ Jace picked him up limply and drug him inside. Alec was stitched up and let go in four days._

Jace vaguely heard the door slam open.

He was beating on something warm and felt arms restrict him.

"Clarissa," it was Alec. "Do something while I hold him down."

Jace peeked open his eye, staring at the redhead towering over him.

Jace screamed in her arms until she kissed him on the lips. His breathing was labored but he got the idea of what he was supposed to do.

She sat up and smiled at him shyly.

He whimpered and curled up into a ball as tight as possible.

_Clary's POV-_

He was whimpering and she could tell he was having flashbacks due to the hazy but horrified looks he gave. What about war would make a general act like this?

_"Alec!"_ he screamed. Twenty seconds later, Alec ran into the room. Jace then began beating on Clarissa's chest. "Damn you Jeffery! You son of a-"

Clarissa was drug back by Alec, eyes wide.

Alec began shaking Jace. "Jace, wake up. You're at Clarissa's house. You're not with Jeffery, no Jeffery is dead. Clarissa do something while I hold him down."

Clarissa cautiously walked over to Jace, aware of the bruises that were bound to happen on her chest if Alec didn't hold him down, but he was surprisingly strong.

She cuddled up to him, as cuddly as you could be when your entire body is ridged.

His screams were dying down, but were still piercing her ears. She leaned forward and shut him up with a small kiss. Then Jace stopped and was just breathing and leaned back.

Jocelyn and Lucian were at the door, staring at them with wide eyes. "Alright, what the hell is going on in here?"

Clarissa smiled shyly as Jace whipped his head back to look at them. Sweat drops were lined on his forehead and he was trembling in her arms. "Yes," he said, "what is going on?"

Clarissa looked at Alec, her jaw dropped, staring at him with wide eyes. He just shrugged, a fail of a smirk on his lips before she started laughing with relief.

She laughed for three minutes straight with everyone staring at her as if she was crazy. "Well guys," she said, standing and stretching. "I'm going to go feed the hogs."

Jace stood with her, shaking his head. "I think I'm going to help you, just in case you start laughing hysterically and kill the pigs by falling on them. Oh and Clary? Pigs just eat grubs under the ground."

She blushed, turning as red as a tomato. "Right, oops. I'm going to give them water then."

She went into the kitchen, digging in a cupboard under the sink before shouting with triumph as she pulled out a large bucket. "This thing has been missing for two days! I can finally put water in with three scoops now, not fourteen!"

Jace looked at her in bewilderment. "You _count?_"

She nodded. "Why yes Jace, it goes like this. _One, two, three_. I'll teach you through ten tomorrow!"

She skipped ahead, listening to Jace mutter about stupid sarcastic girls.

_Jace's POV:_

The three days happened too quickly in his opinion. But the second general didn't care about quickness of the days. He wanted to hurry up and get the mission done. They were surprise attacking.

He spent time with Clarissa, enough to play through flashbacks during war for at least two months. Jace hoped it wouldn't be that long.

"Jace?" Clarissa came into the room, kneeling down next to him. "I want to go with you."

Jace shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. You'll get killed."

"Isabelle's going," she complained, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Isabelle is trained. You're not."

She huffed and walked out of the room.

He kissed her goodbye lightly. "Don't you dare run away."

She grinned slightly. "No promises."

He gritted his teeth, but walked out the door, waving slightly.

_Clary's POV:_

She watched him walk out with Isabelle, Alec, Harrison, and Draeden walk out before running upstairs and changing into her thickest pair of shirts and pants, dressed for the cold.

She broke into her father's safe and stole a gun before running back up the stairs.

Clarissa slipped out the window before she grabbed her most obedient horse and rode off on him.

She wouldn't be coming back for a while.

**So how was that?**

**This will have three or four parts to it, each about equal parts to it. **

**This is my longest chapter ever and it took me **_**five**_** days to write this, writing pretty consistently too.**

**Disclaimer: All characters besides Harrison and Draeden belong to Cassandra Clare.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her feet hit the snow with a soft thud, almost twisting her ankle. Clarissa patted her horses back soothingly as she set a bundle of carrots on the ground. The horse leaned down, its neck showing bones that meant it was starving. There wasn't much her family could do about that anyways.

Footsteps thudded ahead of her. An army, a rambunctious one at that.

Clarissa put her feet in a holster of the tree, climbing, up, swinging her backpack over her back. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the brown graceful horse eating carrots.

It wouldn't matter anyways. The knot she tied around the horse's neck wouldn't come loose.

The foot she put on a branch snapped and she flailed around. As she hit the ground, a cry of pain escaped her lips.

The army stared at her with slight shock and then narrowed their eyes, all sixty or so aiming their guns at them.

If Clarissa grabbed her gun, it would be an act of defiance. The army was wearing white, the opposing army. Perhaps if she acted loyal and innocent to them, they wouldn't ask questions and take her with them.

If she acted weak, they might kick her around, acting disgusted with her.

Pleasant would be her best option. The people in Idris, despite common belief, were very polite and well mannered. If they acted disrespectful, punishment as bad as jail would be acted upon instantly.

So Clarissa stood with a polite head nod. She couldn't look at fear at the guns, which would show she was weak. If she said her name, they would recognize it as a Northern Fairchild name. So she sat there scanning through names quickly. Short names. They honored short names there. "Hello, my name is Skylar. Would you like some apples? You must be hungry and I have plenty."

Her tone was clear and she was glad she wore pants instead of long skirts and leggings. They didn't admire women's clothing.

The general studied her for a few more moments, signaling at their men to keep their guns trained on her. "May I ask, Mrs. Skylar, what you are doing out here?"

She remembered they decided to marry young, due to possibilities of not being capable of reproduction if they die. Sixteen was the oldest married and others that were seventeen and childless were killed. Clarissa was glad she looked fourteen.

"Well," she casted her eyes downward, her eyes watering, and she wiped her nose on her sleeve. Imagining dead puppies really helped to seem miserable. "My husband, Lance, he hit me and Emily, my daughter, constantly. I couldn't deal with it! So I took Emily and we were off to find Southern Idris and well, we seemed to find ourselves in Fairchild. We were arrested immediately, but one family took pity on my daughter and I and broke us out. I believe they were secretly loyal to Idris."

The general searched her eyes and pity fell in them. "What is this family's name? We shall honor them when we win this war for taking in a young women in distress."

"The Garroways," Clarissa replied smoothly, wiping at her cheeks. She had to protect her family.

The soldier was attractive in the back, she had to admit. Brown eyes and short brown hair, she swore she had seen him somewhere.

The realization came crashing down upon her. He gets angry with her for not loving him and _joins _the other army? Maybe he had been a spy the entire time. Just using her and her family for information.

Then it was easier to sob. She fell to the ground, running her thin, artistic fingers through her hair. Fairchild hands were easily recognized. Fairchild was known for its beautiful artwork and successful businesses of manufacturing. No other country had long thin fingers that were able to create this.

The blow to her chest was sudden. She cried out flying back.

"You _liar_," he hissed. "Those hands are not for fighting. They're for artwork, huh you dumb little artist? You dumb little Fairchild." Another kick to the chest, then her stomach. A punch to the head. She was in too much pain to process where all she was being kicked. All the soldiers seemed to be on top of her, beating fists and kicking feet. A shot to the foot, she could feel.

Her conciseness slipped away like dust through thin fingers, an hourglass in the wind.

Jace's PoV:

The soldiers marched gracefully behind him, each footstep made one powerful thud as they hit the ground in sync.

Her face flashed behind his eyelids. What if he died? Would she be miserable? Would she even _care?_

A girl's sharp cry sounded through the air, an echoing sound of powerful gunshots. A scream and repetitive thuds. Then all was silent at a few words that sounded like whispers.

"Get prepared," Jace commanded into his headset. Normal generals would shout the order but they couldn't give away their position.

Guns behind him were cocked and the click of the safety being turned off was in perfect unison.

Careless walking was ahead of him. The people of Fairchild walked as one to represent their country. The country that was represented as one in all. These people were Idrians.

A body was being dragged. Jace couldn't tell from the distance if it was blood dragging behind them or red hair. Possibly both.

The commander in front of Jace held up a hand and the army stopped, the body dropping to the ground. He could see the size, practically a child.

_Clarissa,_ his instincts told him

_A traitor from Idris,_ logic told him.

"Excuse me," The commander said, "What are you doing here?" They were always well mannered, even in the midst of war, a trait the Fairchilds would be blessed to have.

"You're treading on Fairchild land," Jace replied smoothly. "I believe the war was supposed to begin again in spring, according to the treaty we had made last fall. And you have a citizen of Fairchild."

It was true. He could make out the figure of a girl with her hair tucked into a brown hat. She wore pants and a puffy jacket. The only skin he could see was the fingers. Long and artistic and three feet away from him he could see the limp hand. She was around the size of Clarissa but she was safe at her own warm, cozy home.

"She lied to us," The man replied, his voice smooth and polite. "We must not be lied to, it is our custom and this was agreed to in the last treaty we had made, before the fall one."

Jace glared daggers into the man. He would not let this poor female be injured because of some dumb treaty. "Yes, well, she wouldn't have had to lied if it weren't for you treading on our property." Jace could see the frustration in the man's eyes. Only a little more pushing and he would give the command to fight, breaking the treaty so the men could be defeated by the automatic machine guns that were not allowed. "Well at least let me see her face."

The man kicked the girl over, her arm now draped over her stomach, one eyelid was fluttering slightly. At least she was alive.

Then Jace recognized the small girl. Freckles dotted her face making her look childish, but beautiful. Small pink lips that would kiss him when he came back from war. If she opened her eyes, he'd know the exact shade and if she took of her brown hat, red curly hair would tumble down her small back, down to her petite waist.

"Clarissa!" he screamed, not even aware that it slipped out of his mouth until the opposite army looked pleased of capturing his girlfriend. "Clary…"

He crouched down besides her, brushing the hat off her head, revealing the bruises that covered her forehead. Red curls were covered in snow as soon as he let them down.

Her eyelid fluttered open, revealing the emerald green. Her whites were bloodshot.

The shots rang as soon as he touched flesh. The man in the backlines hit the snow, crossing the line between Fairchild and Idris, entering their property.

The commander grinned. "We get to take your army captive for breaking the treaty, as stated for only our army. Including Little Red. Oh wait, sorry, Skylar. Or is her name Clarissa? We may never know."

A man grabbed Jace, locking his hands in cuffs, dragging him away.


End file.
